Begin
by MochiChim13
Summary: Songfict/JeonJungkook/BTS/ Sejak awal aku bukanlah apa-apa, aku tak beraroma dan sepenuhnya kosong. namun kau membuatku menjadi diriku sendiri, aku menyayangimu, aku menyayangi kalian, hyung../Hurt Comfort/Friendship/AU.


_Ketika aku berumur 15 tahun, aku tak memiliki apapun_

 _Dunia begitu besar, sedangkan aku sangatlah kecil._

...

Jeon Jungkook melangkahkan kaki tak tentu arah, menunduk menatap jalan yang ia pijak.

Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sejarang. Tiga hari yang lalu kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kebakaran rumah membuat semua aset mereka ikut hangus terbakar, sudah tiga hari pula Jungkook tidur di jalanan bahkan belum makan apapun. Semua saudaranya satu pun tak ada yang peduli pada dirinya, sejak kecil ia memang selalu dikucilkan dalam keluarganya, itu karena ia tak memiliki bakat bisnis seperti seluru keluarga Jeon, yang ia bisa hanya menyanyi dan menurut keluarganya bahkan kedua orang tuanya tak akan menjamin masa depannya.

Sebesar apapun minat Jungkook pada menyanyi , semua keluarganya menentang membuat ia pada akhirnya melupakan jati dirinya, di umur yang masih 15 tahun ia harus melupakan cita-citanya dan mengubur semua harapannya.

...

 _Sekarang aku bahkan tak dapat membayangkannya_

 _Sekarang aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan diriku sendiri_

 _Aku tidak beraroma, dan sepenuhnya kosong_

 _Aku berdoa_

...

"Aku berharap masih bisa menemukan kehidupan yang lebih baik, aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Namun jika memang hidupku hanya sampai disini, aku akan menerimanya Tuhan" Jungkook bergumam kala tenaga dalam dirinya benar-benar habis. Ia terduduk ke tanah, pandangannya sedikit mengabur, ia lapar bukan main.

"Hei kau tak apa?"

Jungkook menoleh dengan lemah, melihat sesosok namja yang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Jungkook takut melihatnya, semua orang yang ditemuinya dijalan selalu saja memandangnya dengan jijik dan beberapa bahkan menendangnya agar tak terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

"Kau mendengarku?" tanya namja itu lagi dan sekarang ia memegang pundak Jungkook dan mengecek keadaannya.

"A..ak.uu la..par" Ucap Jungkook lirih

"Bangunlah, aku akan memberimu makan" namja itu membantu Jungkook berdiri dan membawanya ke kedai makanan terdekat.

Penjaga kedai itu sedikit berjengit melihat Jungkook namun karena tatapan tajam namja yang membawanya ia hanya diam saja. Namja tersebut memesan beberapa makanan dan juga air hangat, yang segera dimakan dengan lahap oleh Jungkook.

"Kau sudah berapa hari tak makan?" tanya namja itu sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah menggemaskan Jungkook ketika makan.

"Tiga hari tuan" jawab Jungkook disela lahapannya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Namaku Min Yoongi, dan kau bisa memanggilku hyung karena aku yakin umurmu lebih muda dibanding diriku, dan siapa namamu?" Yoongi mengelus rambut Jungkook perlahan.

"Jeon Jungkook.."

Setelah selesai makan, Yoongi membawa Jungkook ke rumahnya untuk membersihkan diri dan memberinya pakaian yang layak untuk dipakai.

Mereka sedang duduk berdua di halaman belakang rumah Yoongi.

"Umurmu berapa Jungkook ah?"

"15 tahun hyung"

"Kau berbeda 4 tahun denganku. Apa yang kau ingin lakukan sekarang ?"

"Aku tak tahu hyung, aku tak bisa melanjutkan sekolah. Dan aku pun hanya memiliki sedikit kemampuan bernyanyi yang mungkin tak akan begitu berguna untuk kehidupanku"

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu tak berguna?"

"Seluruh keluargaku, hyung"

"Coba bernyanyi, aku ingin mendengar suaramu"

Jungkook menarik nafas perlahan, ia gugup. Namun ia tepis kegugupannya dan perlahan mulai bernyanyi.

Yoongi terkejut mendengar suara Jungkook. Suaranya begitu lembut, Yoongi seakan terhipnotis oleh suara merdu tersebut. Ia mendengarkan Jungkook bernyanyi hingga akhir dan bertepuk tangan setelah Jungkook selesai.

"Suaramu bagus sekali Jungkook ah"

"Ehehe, terima kasih hyung" Jungkook tersipu mendengar pujian Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja denganku?"

"Ikut kemana hyung?"

"Aku baru saja lolos audisi di salah satu perusahaan musik di Seoul dan besok aku akan berangkat untuk memulai masa trainingku. Audisinya belum ditutup dan aku yakin kau akan mudah masuk dengan suaramu itu"

"Apa benar akan berhasil hyung? Aku benar-benar boleh ikut denganmu?"

"Ya tentu saja"

Maka esok harinya mereka berangkat dengan semangat ke Seoul, Jungkook berdoa dalam hati sepanjang perjalanan, berharap ia benar-benar bisa mewujudkan cita-cita yang sudah lama dilupakannya.

...

 _Aku menyayangimu hyung, aku berterima kasih padamu._

 _Aku sekarang memiliki emosi_

 _Aku menjadi diriku sendiri_

...

Terhitung sudah satu bulan Jungkook lolos dalam audisi yang ia ikuti ditemani oleh Yoongi. Mereka jarang bertemu karena berbeda pelatih membuat Jungkook sangat kesepian, ia bukanlah orang yang mudah berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Ketika ada beberapa trainee yang berusaha mendekatinya namun ia tak bisa merespon dengan baik sehingga ia benar-benar dijauhi sekarang.

Namun, satu minggu kemudian. Pelatihnya berkata akan mempertemukannya dengan teman-teman yang akan satu grup dengannya untuk debut nanti. Jungkook gugup bukan main, ia berharap bisa satu grup dengan Yoongi.

Jungkook berdiri dengan canggung dihadapan ke 4 orang yang akan satu grup dengannya. Mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan ramah namun ia tetap gugup.

"Hai , namamu siapa?" sapa yang terlihat paling tinggi diantara semuanya.

"Jeon Jungkook imnida" jawab Jungkook dengan suara yang cukup pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Berapa umurmu?"

"15 tahun"

"Wahh, kita mendapatkan maknae baru" ucap yang lain.

"Kenalkan namaku Kim Namjoon, aku yang akan menjadi leader grup ini" ucap namja jangkung tadi.

"Aku Kim SeokJin, yang tertua diantara kita semua"

"Aku Jung Hoseok, seumuran dengan leader kita"

"Kim Taehyung. Dua tahun lebih tua darimu"

"Ah ne. Salam kenal sunbaedeul"

"Panggil kami hyung!" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang Jungkook. Ia berbalik.

"Yoongi hyung!" Jungkook terkejut melihat Yoongi yang mendadak datang tersebut. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia memeluk hyungnya itu melepas rindu.

"Kau juga masuk tim ini Kookie?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengelus rambut Jungkook.

"Ne hyung, aku baru masuk hari ini"

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Hoseok

"Dialah adik yang aku ceritakan pada kalian"

"Ahh. Yoongi hyung bilang kalau kau sangat jago menyanyi. Bolehkah kami mendengarkan suaramu Jungkook ah?" pinta Jin.

Jungkook terdiam, ia gugup bukan main. Selama ini Jungkook tak pernah bernyanyi didepan orang-orang. Ia menunduk dan memainkan jarinya , membuat yang lain keheranan melihatnya.

"Jungkook ah? Ayolah menyanyi. Kami ingin mendengar suara emasmu" bujuk Namjoon.

"Hiks.."

"EEHH?!" mereka semua terkejut mendengar suara isakan yang berasal dari Jungkook. Tak menyangka akan membuatnya menangis seperti itu.

"Kalian membuatnya menangis" ucapan tajam Yoongi membuat yang lain kelabakan dan segera meminta maaf pada Jungkook. Mereka baru paham jika Jungkook mungkin masih malu dan canggung dengan mereka.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu dengan hebohnya mereka menenangkan Jungkook, akhirnya sang maknae bernyanyi untuk mereka. Dan suara indahnya membuat yang lain berdecak kagum. Jungkook lega karena mereka menerimanya dengan baik.

...

 _You make me begin_

 _Tersenyumlah bersamaku_

...

Setelah tiga tahun menjadi trainee akhirnya Jungkook debut sebagai anggota boy group Bangtan Seonyondan yang bisa disingkat menjadi BTS. Dengan bergabungnya Jimin pada setahun terakhir masa trainee mereka, BTS resmi debut sebagai hip hop grup beranggotakan 7 orang.

Debut mereka tidak bisa dikatakan mulus. Banyak sekali yang mencap mereka akan gagal, mencaci bahkan mengatakan bahwa mereka meniru salah satu boy grup senior mereka. Awalnya mereka tak pernah mengacuhkan hal tersebut , namun lama kelamaan hal itu mengganggu mereka juga.

 **Jungkook pov**

Hari ini sangat melelahkan, kami sibuk berpromosi lagu pertama kami. Aku yang baru saja keluar dari kamarku setelah membersihkan diri terheran melihat ruang tengah yang kosong. Biasanya para hyung pasti sedang berkumpul disana.

Aku mencari mereka kesana kemari , ketika sampai di dapur aku melihat mereka sedang berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu, ku dekati mereka perlahan dan aku terkejut melihat mereka saling menangis satu sama lain, apa yang terjadi?

"Hyung ada apa?" aku mencoba mendekati mereka dan bertanya dengan nada bergetar. Aku tak tahan melihat pemandangan di depanku ini.

"Ah Kookie, sejak kapam kau disana?" Jin hyung mencoba menghentikan tangisannya, mengusap kasar air matanya dan mendekat padaku.

Ia tak berkata apapun dan hanya memelukku lembut, kulihat yang lain pun mengusap air mata mereka. Termasuk Yoongi hyung, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ia menangis.

...

 _Aku tak dapat menahannya lagi_

 _Kau menangis_

 _Membuatku ingin menggatikan tangisanmu walau aku tak bisa._

...

 **Author pov**

Jungkook terduduk di sofa ruang tengah dorm mereka. Ia masih bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka menangis tanpa mengatakan apa hal yang membuat mereka menangis padanya. Ia tahu bahwa mereka tak ingin membebani dirinya, namun ia juga tak tahan.

...

 _You make me begin_

 _Menangislah bersamaku_

...

Setelah tiga tahun lamanya, popularitas BTS kini semakin meningkat, terutama ketika mereka merilis full album bertajuk Wings. Banyak sekali respon positif dan angka jual album mereka yang fantastis. Mereka bahagia tentu saja, merasa bahwa kerja keras mereka akhirnya terbayar.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di dalam dorm bersama dengan beberapa manager dan PD mereka. Namjoon yang mengusulkan untuk sedikit merayakan keberhasilan album mereka, namun saat ini mendadak topik mereka adalah kesulitan yang pernah mereka rasakan. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai menceritakan beban mereka diiringi air mata yang perlahan mengalir.

 **Jungkook pov**

Sesak.

Itulah yang aku rasakan ketika pada akhirnya mendengar keluh kesah hyungdeul yang sangat aku sayangi. Bibirku sedikit bergetar, aku mencoba menahannya namun pada akhirnya aku gagal. Air mataku mulai mengalir dan isakanku sudah tak tertahan lagi.

Pandanganku memang menjadi buram karena air mata namun aku melihat keterkejutan para member. Aku paham, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menangis. Bahkan ketika jadwal kami benar-benar berat aku masih bisa menahannya. Namun kali ini aku tak sanggup, melihat mereka kesusahan membuatku tak tahan.

...

 _Aku merasa seperti ingin mati ketika melihat kalian bersedih_

 _Ketika hyung menahan rasa sakit, itu lebih menyakitkan untukku dibanding aku sendiri yang sakit_

 _Hyung, menangislah , ayo menangis_

 _Aku memang tak begitu mengerti sebuah kesedihan_

 _Namun aku hanya akan menangis untuk sekarang._

...

"Jungkook ah, maaf membuatmu menangis"

Aku menoleh melihat Jimin hyung dan Taehyung hyung menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Tidak. Kalian seharusnya seperti ini dari awal, harusnya kalian membagi semua beban kalian denganku juga. Aku memang yang termuda diantara kalian, tapi aku juga ingin memberi kekuatan untuk kalian! Jangan pernah menyembunyikan hal-hal seperti ini dariku lagi hyungdeul. Itu menyakitkan" aku terisak kembali, dan Yoongi hyung merangkulku sambil bergumam kata maaf, yang lain pun perlahan mendekatiku dan kami semua saling berpelukan.

"Kalian adalah orang-orang paling berharga untukku. Aku hanya memiliki kalian, dan Yoongi hyung kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu. Tolong biarkan aku sepenuhnya jadi bagian kalian, biarkan aku ikut menanggung semua beban kalian"

Yoongi hyung mengelus rambutku perlahan, dan kami kembali menangis. Biarlah malam ini menjadi malam dimana kami saling melepas beban masing-masing dan menangis sepuasnya.

...

 _Because_

 _You made me again_

 _Terbanglah bersamaku_

...

 **Author pov**

Jungkook sangat menikmati kehidupan mereka, ia bahagia bersama semua hyungnya. Dan ia yakin , mulai dari saat ini mereka dapat meraih apa yang mereka perjuangkan.

Dalam hati ia selalu bersyukur karena diberi sebuah keajaiban untuk hidup lebih baik, dan ia akan selalu berterima kasih pada Yoongi yang mengulurkan tangannya disaat ia terpuruk dan pada akhirnya membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam sebuah keluarga yang hangat seperti sekarang. Ya, BTS adalah keluarganya, selamanya akan seperti itu.

 _You make me begin_

 _You make me again_

 **End**

.

.

New story ~

Agak bingung waktu bikin endingnya :" tapi semoga hasilnya bagus wkwk

Maaf bila ada typo~

Hope u like it


End file.
